The present invention relates generally to radar systems, and more particularly, to a terrain height radar system comprising a signal processing method that computes terrain height and radar backscatter power and calculates terrain relief while performing SAR imaging.
Prior art relating to the present invention includes on-the-ground survey systems using chain and transit, stereoscopic aerial photography, stereoscopic SAR imaging, single pass dual channel interferometric SAR, and dual pass single channel interferometric SAR. However, these conventional systems for producing terrain height data are generally not used in all types of weather, day or night. Such systems are not used at long range. In the case of conventional SAR imaging systems, they may require radar modifications. The conventional systems do not operate with minimum exposure of the air vehicle. No conventional system has used single pass, single channel operation. The conventional systems require substantial active transmission, thus increasing aircraft vulnerability. Also no conventional system corrects for vertical depth of field.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a terrain height radar system that overcomes the limitations of conventional systems.